


A brighter shade of red and gold

by Badass_iero



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gay, M/M, this is so gay, this shit is so god damn gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badass_iero/pseuds/Badass_iero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenager Frank gets dragged along with his family to the fair and wants to commit mass homicide the whole time, but while in line with his little sister to get her face painted, he notices the painter is probably only a few years older than him, and is totally cute, and does the Frank Iero thing. That is all I can say. <br/> His little sister named after my favourite Canadian and best internet friend>>> Becca</p>
            </blockquote>





	A brighter shade of red and gold

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really cute prompt and I am not really happy with how this turned out, I feel like I butchered it, and I don't like it that much, so maybe if one of my readers wants to redo it, wow that would be amazing just tag me! 
> 
> (Look at me I'm a loser!! always basing fic's off my life) something similar to this happened to me a few weeks ago and I wanted to make a fic out of it. I was the painter and I could tell this little shit liked me and he made his little sister tip me, but this fic ends way more positively than what happened irl (I'll give you a hint, I gave him my number and he won't stop annoying me)   
> ANYWAYS enjoy A Brighter Shade of Red and Gold (by young rising sons)

"Frank get in the car" my mom scolds. 

I huff and puff, but end up yanking my earbuds off my desk and putting them in as I walk down the stairs and head to the car. 

My older sister sits in the front seat, so I have to sit between my little brother and little sister in the back seat. Fuck my life. 

I blast whatever comes on shuffle first and close my eyes to avoid my existence for the next few hours. 

Before we even go inside the gate I wanna shoot everyone because everyone is just so happy, and I hate happy people and fake people because happy isn't real and everyone's just too cheery. 

"Frank!" My mom yells as she swats me with a rolled up fairgrounds guide. 

I pull one earbud out and listen as she tells me I have to take care of my little sister most of the night, and I'm past the age of arguing, been there done that, so I just sigh and nod and help her get out of her car seat so we can just get in and get out and get this shit over. 

 

"Frank, take care of her" my mom warns. 

"Of course, mom" I say and grab her hand. 

"Ready becca?" I ask. 

"Yup" she says cheerily and I roll my eyes. 

We walk to the gate and I pay for bracelets for us and we go in. 

"What first?" I ask. 

"Games!" She exclaims and pulls me around by the hand. 

We go to various games like ballon pop and rubber duck racing, and I bear through it because I have no choice. 

"Wow look at her face paint! I want that! Frankie help me find the face painter!" Becca yells as she points at another young girl. 

"Jeesh, let's go then" I say and walk with her, still holding her hand, to go find the face painter. 

\----------

"Right there!" She says and pulls me to the line.

And fuck. The face painter is really cute. 

He looks a few years older than me, with long black hair and a really cute butt. 

He leans over as he paints a little boy to be the hulk, and he's also a really good painter. 

I look at the board of all the examples of things you can choose to get, and every one of them is amazing, and that's saying something considering I think face painting is pretty stupid. 

"Which one Becca?" I ask and point to the board. 

"I like the kitty" she says and points to a black cat mask. 

"Typical" I say and go back to staring at the really cute guy. 

As we move up in line I start to get nervous.

I kind of want to ask for his number but I don't want to seem stupid cause I'm here with my little freaking sister. 

"Alright you're next! Unless you're getting the face painting and she's paying?" He jokes as we get to the front line and points to me. 

"Nope, definitely for her" I say and put her in the chair. 

"Okay, just checkin" he says and grins at me. 

"What would you like?" He asks her. 

"A kitty please" she says and I just sigh. 

"Like the black cat mask?" He asks. 

"Yes please" she says with a vigorous nod. 

He begins to paint, and as he paints he tells Becca little facts about Black Cat. 

"So you like comic books then?" I ask him. 

"How do you figure?" He says to me sarcastically. 

"I'm Frank" I interject. 

"Gerard" he says with a small wave and goes back to painting Becca. 

Gerard goes back to talking to my little sister, and I just watch him intently, noticing little things, like his hair being long and keep falling into his eyes, but not long enough to put behind his ear so he keeps having to brush his hair away from his face and the way his tongue pokes out when he's doing detail, or the way he talks to Becca sweetly, and his swift hands with the brushes. 

"Do you do other art than face painting?" I ask. 

He nods and says "I actually have an exhibit coming up, not to sound all proud and all, but it's kind of a big deal" he says and shoves a postcard in my hands. 

"Fancy" I say as I skim through what the card says. 

"Alright little one, you're all done" he says and shows her the mirror. 

"Wow! Thanks!" She says and hold off the chair. 

I give him the money and he gives me a business card and says "wear something nice to the exhibit" and smirks. 

"I don't know if I can.." I go to say something more, but he ignores me and says "next!" And is already putting the next kid on the seat. 

I walk off with Becca, a bit intimidated by Gerard the art boy, but smirk to myself because I like a challenge, and he's so beautiful that he's worth a shot. 

\-----------

Later that night we pass by one more time when we are leaving, and I leave Becca with my mom and tell them I'll catch up. 

"Hey, so about your exhibit" I say. 

"What about it?" Gerard asks as he cleans off some of his brushes. 

"How much do I bring to get in?" I ask. 

"I'll put your name on the guest list, guest list people get in for free" he says and I smile. 

"Any art for sale?" I ask. 

"Of course" he nods. 

"Great. You know you're really cute with kids" I say. 

"And you're not, but you're kinda good at taking to boys" he says with a smirk. 

"Not really, but apparently I've made an exception for you" I say and he blushes. Score. 

"Today's Monday. What are you doing Friday night?" I ask. 

"Whatever" he says nonchalantly. 

"Like music?" I ask. 

"You fucking bet your ass I do" he says confidently. 

"Me too. So see you Friday? We'll do something involving music" I ask. 

"A date?" He grins. 

"A date" I confirm. 

"Alright. See you Friday night, Frank" he says, and I swear he's batting his eyelashes in the most flirty way. 

"Okay, goodnight Gerard" I say and walk away. 

Leave him hanging. Great job Frank. 

\------------


End file.
